Toasty!
"Toasty!" is an Easter egg that first featured in Mortal Kombat II. It originated as an inside joke between members of the Mortal Kombat development team, and made its way into the game via an image of sound designer Dan Forden appearing in the lower-right corner of the screen, and saying "Toasty!", when the player performed a particularly vicious uppercut. On the Portal stage, if players pressed down and start while Dan's face was still on the screen, then they could qualify to face Smoke. The "Toasty!" joke quickly became an element and reappeared in many places, such as in Mortal Kombat 4, where Dan Forden would say "Toasty 3D!" making a point of the fact that Mortal Kombat 4 was the first game in the series that utilized 3D graphics. In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, if the player failed a minigame, one of the taunts could be "Toasty!" It was also discovered in ''Shaolin Monks'', where if the player pulled off a long chain of hits, that Dan Forden would say "Toasty!", but his picture would not appear. If the player pressed Start while Dan was still talking, then they would be awarded with 1000 experience points. It has also appeared in ''Deception'' in two places. When playing Chess Kombat and putting the "Kill" spell on another player, Dan will say "Toasty!" on rare occasions. In Deception's Konquest mode, it can be used to advance into the story; to acquire the Earthrealm Kamidogu without obtaining the password first, Shujinko will try "Toasty" as the password and gain access. It's also been stated by one of the first MK staff members that "Toasty!" began as You're Toasted! and just evolved from there. Toasty is also the name of Scorpion's most famous Fatality. In Mortal Kombat II, a specialized Toasty Fatality can make Dan Forden say "Toasty!" after the Fatality with a text appearing that reads "Toasty!" The Toasty exclamation bonus made a return in the latest Mortal Kombat installment, Mortal Kombat (2011), with Forden now wearing a gray shirt with a slice of toast with butter superimposed on it. A bonus called "Toasty Boost" is give to the player if a combinaison of button is tapped durring the apparition of Dan, like a Fatality, grant the player a full X-Ray immediatelyhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3GRAk7xkcs . He as constated to the bonus can be "steeled" in combo by a breaker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMuGDJFAmn8 . In Pop Culture The Toasty entered into the internet realm in 2011 by the website Toasty It, in which visitors may pay homage to their favorite website in true Mortal Kombat II style. Simply by entering in the URL of the desired website, Dan Forden will grace the bottom corner of the chosen website singing that everlasting tune. This timely Easter egg has an Easter egg of its own, in which clicking on Dan Forden's image, Right Said Fred's "I'm Too Sexy" will start playing, with randomized MK characters breaking out in a flash dance. Reloading the page and clicking on Dan Forden's image will release a new MK character. The song "Reptile " by the artist Skrillex based on Reptile's theme features this quote on occassion throughout the song. Variations *'Frosty!' (originated from MK3)Frosty! *'Crispy!' (originated from UMK3)Crispy! *'Toasty 3D!' (originated from MK4)Toasty 3D! References Category:Glossary Category:Mortal Kombat